


Gratuitous

by brilliantlyordinary



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Ejaculation, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Multi, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Rough Oral Sex, angels and demons can have whatever genitals they want, i didnt have a title but this is gratuitous porn so, i wrote this for me but you can enjoy it too, look its complicated, not betad or proofread we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantlyordinary/pseuds/brilliantlyordinary
Summary: Crowley worships Aziraphale's body, in two parts





	Gratuitous

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I couldn't figure out the footnotes.... 
> 
> I'm looking for a beta for other works, lmk if you're interested! 
> 
> I've never written anything this graphic before, please give me feedback/validation

After that whole fucking mess of Supposed-to-be-Armageddon-but-actually-not, well, a certain angel and a certain demon finally got around to discussing some things that they probably should have discussed oh, a few hundred years ago? but never had. And discussion led to confession, and confession to kisses, and kisses to bed, and that had been two months ago now. Two months of honeymoon bliss, as humans liked to call it.

“What would you like, angel?” Aziraphale bit his lip, cheeks flushed, clearly weighing his options carefully.

“Anything, I’ll do anything you want.” Crowley probably should have been embarrassed about how desperate he sounded but he was. Desperate.

And Aziraphale said nothing, just stripped himself down, baring the cloud of blonde curls above his cunt, and told Crowley to decide for himself. Which he didn’t do, because he was so thoroughly distracted by the possibilities afforded to him by the sweet, blushing opening between the angel’s legs.

And it was sweet. So, incredibly, _divinely_ sweet. Crowley couldn’t resist lapping at the angel, wide, thick swathes as if he wanted nothing more than to lick up every drop of his arousal, wanted it dripping down his chin, wanted it more than he wanted to breathe. And fortunately, he didn’t _need_ to breathe, one of the perks of being an occult being1. And so he didn’t. He buried his face between Aziraphale’s legs, encouraging the angel to close those thick, soft thighs around his head and ride his face.

“Oh!” One of Aziraphale’s hands flew down and clutched at Crowley, pulling his hair harder than he would have otherwise dared, and Crowley encouraged him further, moaning unreservedly against the angel’s slick folds, pushing the tip of his tongue up under the angel’s clit, pulling the bud between his lips and kissing it, sucking the way he would on the tip of Aziraphale’s tongue, and the angel let out a wordless exclamation that Crowley (rightfully) took as approval and encouragement. He shifted slightly downwards, sucking the same way on the damp softness of the angel’s inner labia, pulling them into his mouth and slipping his tongue between them and then down, towards Aziraphale’s opening, teasing around the wet, warm edges before dipping inside, curling his tongue while rubbing his face against the angel, his nose nudging against his clit while he licked in and out.

“Oh! Oh! Cro- Ohhh!” Aziraphale sounded just a touch overwhelmed.

Crowley pulled back, licking his lips greedily, relishing in the feeling of slick on his face from cheeks to chin. He looked up at the angel from between his legs, mouth resting just above his pulsing cunt.

“Yes, angel?” He asked, placing a chaste kiss above Aziraphale’s clit, sliding his thumbs along his outer labia and pulling him open.

Aziraphale’s face flushed even further, the pink crawling down his neck and reaching the tips of his ears. “Oh dear,” he muttered, throwing an arm over his eyes.

“Would you like me to stop?” Crowley teased, licking another broad stripe across Aziraphale’s entire cunt.

“Er, no, it’s.. Fine. You can.. Um, keep right along, there. If you want. I just thought I should warn you that I might...well. I’ve been known to, erm” Aziraphale’s arm pulled tighter against his face, hiding his expression further from the demon between his legs, “gush, as it were.”

“Oh, _yes_ , angel” Crowley murmured with relish, setting right back to his task, determined to have Aziraphale’s slick cover him straight down to his chest. He tucked two neat fingers where his tongue had just been, pushing past the lip of Aziraphale’s pelvis that he could feel just inside, and tugging cruelly against it.

Aziraphale choked, a garbled noise emerging from his throat and his thighs tightening further around Crowley’s head, locking his ankles together just where Crowley’s wings would be. The demon could hear nothing, but he could feel the vibrations of Aziraphale’s moaning, loud as it was, against his lips, sealed around his clit as his fingers worked to bring the angel to orgasm, fingers just slightly hooked as he rocked them in and out. He could feel it approaching even before the thighs around his head started shaking, could feel Aziraphale’s cunt getting slicker and slicker, until a gush of fluid spilled into his hand, followed by several more, smaller pulses. He released the angel’s clit from his mouth, diving down to taste as his hand pulled back to separate his folds, opening the angel wide and watching him clench around nothing for a moment before thrusting his tongue inside, greedily sucking until the angel started to weakly push his head away. Crowley pulled back, knowing how he must have looked to the angel, face soaked in slick, eyes wild with arousal and hair mussed from the angel’s clutching fingers.

Aziraphale patted his head haltingly, stuttering a breathy, “Erm, that was quite. Quite.” He huffed a breath, releasing Crowley from between his thighs and pulling at a shoulder to get him to move up the bed. Crowley still had yet to decide on an Effort to make, but he was glad for it, as he certainly would have come himself, with that display. He obligingly climbed up the bed, leaning in for a kiss but Aziraphale stopped him with a laugh and a hand wiping at his face.

“You’ve got a bit of, well. Me. On your face. Sorry, dear.”

“Oh, I know, angel,” Crowley growled, obligingly wiping his face on his upper arm before kissing the angel soundly on the mouth.

“Can I…?” Aziraphale looked down, reaching with a soft hand between Crowley’s thighs, pausing when he realized Crowley still hadn’t manifested genitals. He huffed a laugh, “Couldn’t decide?” he looked into the demon’s face fondly.

Crowley hadn’t looked away from his face, expression soft and heated at once. “What would you prefer?” he asked, pressing closer to the angel in clear invitation.

“I think,” Aziraphale started, primly, “that I would like you to fuck me.”

Crowley had to close his eyes at that, dropping his head to the angel’s chest and groaning. How was it that the profanity sounded so much more _profane_ when it fell from the lips of an angel.

“Sure angel, anything you like.” He miracled himself his standard model cock, one that fit this corporation rather nicely, he thought. It had served him well enough when he had bothered with making the Effort before. It took barely three seconds for it to reach full hardness, his mind so far ahead of his new cock that it could barely fill fast enough. Crowley looked up just in time to see Aziraphale lick his lips, a look on his face that Crowley recognized from countless lunches and dinners together, a look that spoke of gluttony and anticipation, and that sent a shock down Crowley’s spine, a shock that translated into a sharp twitch of his new appendage.

The angel didn’t look away as he set his feet on the bed, legs spread in obscene invitation. He patted his thighs, clearly impatient for Crowley to haul himself over and between them once again. He was never one to refuse a temptation, and one so uniquely designed for him was beyond even the consideration of refusal.

He kneeled back, sitting on his ankles as he ran his hands hungrily up the angel’s thighs, still slick from his orgasm and deliciously warm. When he reached the apex he pulled those pink lips apart again, barely resisting the urge to lean down and bury his face again. Instead, he pulled one hand away, wrapping it loosely around his cock to guide it to the angel’s opening.

He couldn’t resist teasing, just a bit, running his cockhead around Aziraphale’s vulva, slipping between those folds and up, giving a soft thrust against his clit, still sensitive enough that the angel’s midsection jumped, his exhalation interrupted with an unexpected punch of sound.

That was definitely enough of that, and Crowley could resist no longer, slowly, and oh so carefully pushing his cock into the angel. Maybe a bit too slow, but better safe than sorry, right?

“Crowley, I won’t-- I won’t break. Please, please I’m so wet, just--” Aziraphale was panting, neck craned to watch along with Crowley as the demon pushed inside centimeter by centimeter. When he had bottomed out, could feel the slick folds of Aziraphale pressing around the base of his cock, he stopped again, just looking at the flushed body below him.

He looked delicious, and Crowley didn’t know what to do with himself. Thankfully, Aziraphale wasn’t at all blessed with patience, and started to rock his hips up and down against Crowley.

Crowley groaned between his teeth, leaning forward until he was forced to lock his elbows on either side of the angel or risk crushing him. He dropped his head and squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled back about halfway, cautiously thrusting back in.

“Yes, like that, let me see your eyes, dear” Aziraphale pleaded, hands coming up to run from Crowley’s wrists to his shoulders in a soothing gesture. As soon as Crowley had lifted his head, yellow slitted eyes locked with unwavering blue, and the angel demanded, “More.” Crowley could do nothing but oblige, pulling back further and thrusting in harder. And harder. And harder, until their corporations were slapping together with the most obscene sound, Aziraphale’s cunt squelching as his arousal grew.

“Fuck. Angel, _fuck_ ” Crowley was not doing a very good job of expressing himself, he thought. Aziraphale disagreed, “I rather think-- _oh, yes, just there_ \-- we are, dear.”

Crowley was too deep to even huff a laugh, instead groaning as he tried his very best to get the angel to come again before he did2.

Aziraphale slitted his eyes open, showing off the ethereal glow of his irises, Holy Light slipping through his corporation, though it was nearly completely eclipsed by his pupils. Huge, black wells that drew Crowley in, until he had hunched his shoulders and strained his neck until he could push his face against the angels, not quite a kiss, but close enough that he could taste how close the angel was, a metallic tang on his tongue that sent shocks through his spine until he had to grit his teeth to maintain his pace, determined to see the angel through.

“Fuck, fuck, angel, come on, come on” Crowley urged, forehead folding in concentration.

He didn’t quite manage it, but that was alright. Gave him the opportunity to finger the angel ruthlessly, biting harshly at his nipples, leaving them bruised and flushed a delectable pink, rather like the pink of his cunt, if you asked Crowley.

Aziraphale writhed and moaned, making a proper fuss under Crowley’s attention, using his whole arm to get enough leverage for a satisfying shove into the angel, whose cunt gripped at his fingers, clenching and releasing over and over as Aziraphale gushed over his hand, soaking him to the wrist and leaving quite an impressive puddle on the bed sheets.

After the second orgasm, Aziraphale had breathlessly warned him that each progressive one would probably require a bit more effort. A… rougher touch, if you will. Crowley was only too happy to indulge his angel in this. This was number three... or maybe it was four? for the angel, who had stopped forming words a bit ago and now had his face turned to the side, cheeks flushed a delicious pink that had spread nearly down to his bitten-dark nipples that just begged for more of Crowley’s attention. The angel couldn’t see, as his eyes were screwed tight, his face scrunched in his pleasure, but Crowley was staring at them hungrily, though he was a bit too busy at the moment to give them the adoration and worship he felt they deserved. As it was, Crowley had once again locked his elbows, keeping his spine as straight as he could and letting his body weight slam him into the angel. Each thrust was harsh enough to force breathy “uh, uh” sounds out of the body below him with, as though the demon’s cock was filling him enough to push the very air out of his lungs. It wasn’t enough.  
Crowley pulled out completely, managing to grunt out, “Could you...on your knees?”

Aziraphale was too busy loudly mourning the loss of Crowley inside him to listen, but when Crowley’s hand pushed in the soft give of flesh over his hip, weakly trying to roll him over, he went willingly enough. Chest and face pressed down into the mattress, his arse and dripping cunt hitched high, presented to Crowley like an offering. Crowley had to grip the base of his cock to stave himself off from a second orgasm, his appreciation likely audible from the street outside, but he could not possibly have cared less. He eased in and immediately set a punishingly harsh rhythm.

Their hips were colliding hard enough for Crowley to feel the bones of Aziraphale’s pelvis with each meeting of their bodies, sending ripples of force through the ample padding on the angel’s rear. Crowley was sweating enough to feel his palms slip against the soft, flushed skin of the angel’s hips, but Aziraphale had begun to tip his hips up to meet the demon on each thrust, and was nodding desperately, head turned to the side for air, savagely biting his lower lip until Crowley was sure he must have been drawing blood.

Aziraphale’s noises were increasing in pitch, and his hips abruptly stopped tipping to meet Crowley, his whole body seizing up, every muscle taut with pleasure, letting out drawn out shout as his thighs began to shake in uncontrolled shivers of pleasure, his cunt tightening deliciously around Crowley, who fucked the angel through it until he couldn’t stop himself and pushed as far forward as he could, filling the body below him and hunching forward with tiny hitches of his hips, abdomen jumping and eyes tight shut.

When he opened them again, his eyes were fully yellow, no sclera in sight, and they met Aziraphale’s stunning blue, ethereal form once again tucked safely away, and a fucked-out smile on his face.

“Oh, that was quite nice,” the angel huffed as Crowley pulled out and rolled to the side.

“Mm, I do my best” he grunted, pushing his nose against the softness of the shoulder beside him, feeling as though his entire brain had left the building and might have forgotten the keys to get back in, but he didn’t mind in the slightest.

“Perhaps, next time, we could try, the other way, as it were?” Aziraphale offered, flushed to the very tips of his ears, body still occasionally twitching with residual pleasure.

“Next time? Angel, you may be without a refractory period, but with this equipment I need a bit of a break.” Crowley gestured vaguely towards his crotch, where his penis, still coated in Aziraphale’s slick, lay dormant against his thigh.

“Oh, of course my dear, I didn’t mean _now_ , just… next time.” He tucked his arm under Crowley, tracing his fingers slowly over the demon’s freckled shoulder and settling with a soft sigh into the bed.

It wasn’t that Crowley hadn’t thought about it, of course he had, he was a demon after all, and he had been lusting after this particular angel for thousands of years. Nearly any way it was possible to have sex, Crowley had fantasized about doing with Aziraphale. The angel’s choice of a cunt had come as a bit of a surprise, initially, he wouldn’t lie; but he was in no way upset about it. Aziraphale’s cunt was _delicious_ , soft and pink and _ugh_ Crowley could just discorporate thinking about it. The first time he had seen it he hadn’t been able to control the groan that reverberated out of his chest, as he reached forward with a questing hand, exploring the slick folds and pulling back the hood of his clit with two fingers, licking his lips as he did so. He had flicked his eyes up to Aziraphale’s face, asked, “Oh angel, can I?” in a voice just barely above a whisper, and had crashed to his knees before the angel had even managed an answer.

When Aziraphale had first crafted a cock just for him, well. Crowley could admit that one of his most persistent fantasies was choking himself on the angel’s cock, throat fighting the intrusion, senses utterly overwhelmed by the deceptively soft form of Aziraphale, a body which spoke of millennia of enjoying the world’s pleasures; but Crowley still remembered that his angel had been the original Guardian in Eden, powerful and ruthless, weilding a sword sheathed in flames.

And when Aziraphale had miracled himself a cock, Crowley had stared, open-mouthed, for certainly much longer than would have been polite, until Aziraphale shifted between his feet and started to reach a hand as if to cover himself.

“Too much? I thought you might prefer… well. I can change it if-”

Crowley let out a pained noise as that deliciously thick cock was obscured from view, slapping the angel’s hand away with a vaguely threatening, “Don’t you dare.”

Of course, Aziraphale knew him too well, and the cock he made was at the very edge of humanly acceptable. It wasn’t particularly long, but what it lacked in length it certainly made up for in girth. Crowley wondered if it would even fit in his hand, in his _mouth_. Just the thought had him folding his lips into his own mouth, trying to force back a whoreish moan he knew he would be ashamed of if he let it slip. Instead, he elected to lean forward and _impale_ his throat on the cock in front of him, thick enough to cut off his air and not even fully hard.

While he didn’t _need_ to breathe, he quite liked it, and his corporation was so in the habit that holding his breath made his palms ache, a very specific pins-and-needles feeling suffusing his body as it cried out for air it didn’t need. Oh but Crowley _relished_ it. He would be quite happy right here, on his knees, for the next oh, two hundred or so years?

He swallowed around Aziraphale’s huge cock, or rather tried to, throat clicking in resistance. He pulled back, a string of saliva stretching between his lips and the head of the angel’s cock, and wrapped his hand as well as he could around the base, watching with rapt attention as it twitched, slowly ratcheting up further, filling out even as he watched, a tiny clear bead of fluid emerging from the tip. Crowley had to stop thinking about it. It was too good, and he knew he would be coming like this today, on his knees, mouth uncomfortably full, if Aziraphale would let him suck him off.

He looked up, met Aziraphale’s eyes, which were soft, and kind, and not at all like the wild desperate look Crowley knew he probably wore.

“Thank you. Thank you, oh angel it’s… it’s _perfect_.” Aziraphale blushed, running a hand through Crowley’s hair from crown to nape, tugging him closer and nudging his cock against the demon’s lips.

“Go ahead, dear. Enjoy yourself.”

Crowley set to the task with gusto, bobbing up and down and pulling out every trick he knew. It was just so big, Crowley almost wished he actually could unhinge his jaw, fit the whole thing into his mouth. The thought made him groan, the hand not wrapped around the base of the angel’s prick harshly grinding its heel into the crotch of his trousers.

However, that wasn’t part of the fantasy. No, Crowley wanted this as close to the human way as possible, wanted his own drool leaking around the sides of Aziraphale’s cock, dripping in long, slow strings down to the floor he knelt on. He wanted to feel his entire throat blocked, wanted that edge of desperation that came with the knowledge that he could genuinely _hurt_ himself on this cock. It was delicious, and Crowley never wanted it to end.

Aziraphale wasn’t unaffected himself obviously. Getting your cock sucked by a demon older than the very act of sex itself, who knew nearly every trick humans had invented when it came to this particular act, was quite the experience. He was groaning and gripping Crowley’s hair between his fingers, which the demon seemed to enjoy quite a lot, if the desperate whines he was making between loud slurping sucks were to be believed (they were).

“Close, dear.” The angel warned, tugging sharply at his hair to make sure he was paying attention. Crowley just redoubled his efforts, giving up on sucking entirely and encouraging Aziraphale to fuck his throat outright.

“Are you sure?” Aziraphale was breathless, but it seemed the polite thing to do to ask. He needn’t have bothered. Crowley was nodding frantically, Aziraphale’s cock crammed down his throat and his hips making abortive thrusts against the air.

The angel obliged, placing both hands on the back of Crowley’s head for leverage and slamming his hips forward, stopping when the tight ring of Crowley’s throat would permit him in no further. Crowley was moaning continuously, and though the sound was cut off with every thrust, Aziraphale could feel the vibrations at the very base of his pelvis. He felt like his face was on fire, tingles sweeping up from his thighs and collecting along with Crowley’s moans, pushing him closer and closer to a stunning orgasm.

He was so overwhelmed by the feeling of Crowley’s clutching throat, by the drive to push himself forward harder, further, to come down his throat as far as possible, that he managed to miss Crowley’s body pulling tight, missed the convulsive motions of his hips and stomach as he came in his trousers, utterly untouched, hands holding tight to Aziraphale’s arse cheeks, in a grip that might have left bruises, if Aziraphale had been focussed enough to let them form. But he wasn’t, and they didn’t, and both of them shook in their pleasure, consumed with intense satisfaction.

When Aziraphale pulled away, looking at the sated expression on Crowley’s face, he was a touch confused, until his eyes travelled down between the demon’s legs and he saw the wet stain that had soaked through the front of his trousers.

“Did you…?” he asked, unnecessarily.

Crowley couldn’t even muster the effort to feel anything even approaching embarrassment, to busy feeling completely blissed out.

“Hm? Oh, yes. It was very good angel, you have no idea how much I’ve thought about that.” He smiled drunkenly upwards, still kneeling at the angel’s feet.

At that, Aziraphale leaned down, placing a soft chaste kiss on the tip of his nose, and helping to pull the demon onto even-more-wobbly-than-usual legs.

“Well then, bed?”

Crowley couldn’t agree fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 In the late 14th century, Aziraphale had in fact been buried quite alive for forgetting to breathe while he took a rare nap. Crowley had been forced to dig him out in the middle of the night, hands blistering with the effort of digging six feet into consecrated ground. After that, they had both agreed that it was probably for the best that they got into the habit, and now their corporations put up a bit of resistance to not breathing. Nothing they couldn’t ignore, mind; but just enough to make the discomfort of not breathing a touch exciting. 
> 
> 2 Penises were much worse in that sense, really a one-and-done type of deal. Not that they had to deal with anything so mundane and human as refractory periods but, well, their bodies did have certain built-in preferences when it came to these things.


End file.
